dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fangra
"If you can't do it right, don't do it all!" Fangra snapping at an engineer who had not done her job to Fangra's exacting quality. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Fangra is a "Half-Giant" Selde who was Chief Engineer of the SEV Contact before leaving Selde Military service in 2031 during "The Final Battle Of The Neutral Zone". Profile *Name: Jelna "Fangra" Kelnai *Birth Date: 1474 *Height: 22ft 7in *Species: Selde "Half-Giant" *Gender: Female *Weight: 159362 Kg Overview Born to both "Normal" Selde Paternal Mother and a "Giant" Selde Maternal Mother, Fangra's small stature upon birth caused her "Giant" mother to disown her, only allowing both Fangra and her Paternal Mother to live because she (The "Giant") truly loved Fangra's Paternal Mother. During her childhood living in poverty with her Paternal Mother, Fangra was often bullied by other young Selde for her abnormal size and would often get into serious trouble at school for violently retaliating to these bullies by breaking their arms. Due to this, she became reclusive as a child and started tinkering with whatever she could find to give her a reason to exist. As she got older and larger, her tinkering moved from merely playing into a more serious ability to do technical work to a high standard. She honed her skills for a few decades, doing repair work on machines in her local town ranging from toasters to personal shuttlecraft to earn enough to survive and take the pressure off her Paternal Mother. Name Nobody except Fangra knows where the name "Fangra" actually came from, or even when she started using it, not even her Paternal Mother, who is the only person who still referred to Fangra as Jelna after Fangra had adopted her new name. Since her Paternal Mother's untimely death at the hands of a hungry giant in 1521, Fangra's real name only existed in her own head, her birth certificate and on school records. Despite no official name change, the name Fangra is what appears on official military records, with "Jelna Kelnai" being forgotten to time. Outward Appearances Fangra is often unkempt in appearance, with long rarely cut or washed hair, a scruffy uniform and hasn't worn a bra since she was a child the size of a "Normal" Selde. Despite her messy appearance, her work as an engineer is often considered the finest in the Selde Military, although many Selde outright refuse to believe it without seeing Fangra do it herself first because of her appearance. Her permanent scowl and otherwise angry resting face on the other hand accurately reflect her grumpy and quick to anger mood, partly down to her extremely low tolerance for incompetence, but also hide a loyalty and kindness to her few friends. Defection Fangra abandoned the Selde Military during "The Final Battle Of The Neutral Zone" of the Selde-Algranian War. Combat Style Fangra fights with a combination of her own brute strength and a custom-made arsenal she created herself to fit her abnormal size, including a sawn-off rifle and shotgun she can use as pistols for defending her ship, and a high powered minigun she can use to decimate enemies in the field. Category:Selde Category:Characters